It's a Family Affair
by txalb
Summary: Buffy centric. Ever wonder why Giles is able to be hit on the head all the time and still keep going? It could be because of who his father is. This is what happens when that father decides to pay a visit to his wayward son.


Title: It's a Family Affair

Author: txalb

Rating: PG-13 (I don't know how to do these ratings so lets just say this to be safe).

Summary: Ever wonder why Giles is able to be hit on the head all the time and still keep going (after passing out)? It could be because of who his father is. This is what happens when that father decides to pay a visit to his wayward son.

Spoilers: Up to and including anything in season 5 of BtVS, nothing in AtS because it never happened.

Pairings: This will be B/Aus with other various minor pairings that will not affect the story in any way shape or form.

A/N: This is my answer to a challenge posted by Carol Ann. The challenge requirements will be posted at the end.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Player

The first thing you've got to understand is that I've been around forever. And no I don't mean for a few centuries like those immortals. They're children to me. No. I was there when the earth's crust was cooling and still a demons playground. Was actually one of the ones in charge of kicking them out, but that's another story for another time.

It's not easy being me. You'd think that it would be. But no, being a god is never easy. And once again, let me clarify. I don't mean those cushy gods who sit on their asses all day and do nothing, I could name so many. But I actually have a job and responsibilities that I have no choice but to take care of.

And let me tell you, it's not easy doing the things I do. We can't just wave our hands and make things happen...well in most cases anyway. You see, I have to work with humans, mortals, and they're some of the most unpredictable creatures on the face of the planet. It makes my job that much harder. Controlling humans isn't as easy as you think it'd be. It's damn frustrating working with them at the best of times, but what's a god to do?

Get away as often as godly possibly, that's what. And sure my extracurricular activities have gotten me in trouble a couple of times through the millennia…ok almost every time, but like I said, what's a god to do? It gets lonely up there all alone with only your sisters for company. I mean, sure they're beautiful, they are goddesses you know, but there's no way I'm taking that route. That way lies pain and self-destruction. Sisters are only good in small doses.You'd know what I'm talking about if you spent more than five minutes with any of them.

And sure, many of my…lets call them indiscretions, throughout the years have had results that were less than bad. But most of those were out of my control. Really, really out of my control. And I swear if I have to hear about that Hitler guy one more time. It's not my fault he turned out to be a psycho. You gotta admit though, he was a military genius, until his brain completely fried and he made that one dumb ass decision that cost him everything. What a moron. What the hell was he thinking? The other gods should be happy that he took after his mother more than me, and I mean that in a non-immortal kinda way.

And I'm getting to the point here, be a little patient please. This whole topic of my progeny is somewhat complex. You see it was in a moment of complete boredom and utter mindlessness when I decided to see what was going on down in the world, apart from work that is, I always know what's going on in that respect, and I saw something that intrigued me. What I mean by that is it completely blew my mind.

I had absolutely given up all kind of hope for this particular child of mine. I had just dismissed him as a bad egg. It's not many of my children who're _that_ different than me and this guy was a polar opposite. Well, except that brief period in his youth, but that was more chaos' domain than mine. I happen to like order very much, thank you. What I mean to say is that he was a lost cause. But now, looking at him, there might be hope there yet.

I took a closer look and came to realize exactly why this man had changed, and was again dismayed to find how lax in my duties I had been. How the hell did I miss that! I need to take a glance around more often. Now, before I continue, there's another thing you have to understand about gods. We normally like to keep tabs on certain humans. The earth shakers. The ones who'll have an impact on the world. Believe me, we know who they are. In particular, gods are known for having a chosen. And in this case, things are slightly complex. This person was more than one god's chosen.

You know, I think it might be time to pay a visit to my wayward child and see for myself the changes that have taken place. And perhaps look in on the other. It could be interesting.

What's that? Who am I? Oh, I thought you knew.

Ares, god of war.

**Tbc…**

**

* * *

**

A/N Cont: I decided that even though it's finals week I needed to give ya'll something, so here it is. This is a teaser for a fic that I'll start working on steadily as soon as I've finished "Dark Lines Crossed." I don't think it'll all be in first person, and this is more of a prologue than anything else. Let me know what you think. Yea gods, one test left.

A/N Cont 2: The only reason this is in the crossover section is because of the characterization of Ares and the other gods is going to be very similar to the way they were depicted on Xena and Hercules...that and I didn't want to piss off the PTB in charge of this site. No other reason.


End file.
